


Być pierwszym wyborem

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, piane na zamówienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Pomysł na to krótkie dwuczęściowe opowiadanko nie należy do mnie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @kasjana19 Hejka mogłabym prosić o prompta ze Sterekiem :D.
> 
> Co do fabuły no to oczywiście mają być wilkołaki czyli tak jak w serialu xd Derek jest alfą, a Stiles normalnym człowiekiem. Stilesowi podoba się Derek co jest dla niego szokiem i jest przestraszony bo nie wie jak mu o tym powiedzieć. Może przez jakieś wydarzenie gdzie wspólnie biorą udział Derek się dowie albo zauważy dziwne i podejrzane zachowanie Stilesa i będzie na niego naciskał aby mu powiedział co jest grane( może być wciskanie w ścianę :D). I oczywiście po tym bym prosiła o sexy gdzie Derek co chwila błyska swoimi czerwonymi oczętami ale Stiles się go nie boi ale go to podnieca :D. Mam nadzieje, że to nie jest kłopot.

Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy...

Gerard unieszkodliwiony- wspaniale!

Allison się ogarnęła- świetnie!

Jackson żyję i jest wilkołakiem- zajebiście!

Byłoby jeszcze lepiej gdyby przy okazji tych wydarzeń Stiles nie uświadomił sobie czegoś o sobie. Był przekonany, że kiedy Lydia rzuci się w ramiona temu dupkowi poczuje rozrywający serce ból... bo w końcu kocha się w niej od podstawówki i to jest uczucie równie mocne i nienaruszalne, co Stonehenge. To, co poczuł patrząc na obejmującą się parę było ledwie ukuciem i, co dziwne nie zazdrościł Whitemorowi dziewczyny tylko tego, że ten idiota jest przez kogoś tak kochany. Jest dla niej na pierwszym miejscu ponad wszystkimi innymi. Jest pewien, że Martin nie zawahałaby się ochronić chłopaka nawet gdyby miało ją to zabić.

Stiliński też chciałby mieć kogoś takiego dla, kogo byłby pierwszym wyborem, bo tak naprawdę nigdy się tak nie czuł. Nie miał osoby, dla której byłby tak ważny... Nawet jego ojciec stawiał pracę ponad nim. Skoro tak naprawdę nie kochał Martin tylko to sobie wmawiał... zaczął się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek to, co do niej czuł było miłością czy tylko podziwem wymieszanym z sympatią?

 

Derek w tym czasie zerkał na niego dyskretnie szukając jakichś objawów załamania czy chociażby smutku. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Stiliński ma małą obsesję na punkcie rudowłosej dziewczyny, był, więc lekko skonsternowany, kiedy nie wyczuł od nastolatka żadnej ze spodziewanych emocji. Zamiast tego Stiliński na kilometr promieniował: zaskoczeniem i zmieszaniem, a potem przerażeniem i chyba zawstydzeniem. Scott też musiał coś poczuć, bo zaczął się intensywnie wgapiać w przyjaciela, kiedy ten wpadał w coraz to większą złość, a potem na dokładkę pojawiła się tam odrobina goryczy i bardzo nieprzyjemny odblask nienawiści. McCall przytrzymał mniejszego chłopaka za ramię, a ten z rozbieganym wzrokiem zatrzymał się przy nim.

\- No, co zarysował mi Jeepa.- Warknął i nerwowo starł wierzchem dłoni łzę płynącą wzdłuż jego policzka. Minął bruneta i podszedł do swojego ukochanego samochodu, a Hale obserwował to wszystko z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami. Coś mu tu nie pasowało i zrobi wszystko, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Prawda jest taka, że zwracał większą uwagę na tego małolata z ADHD niż się do tego przyznawał. Widział więc dokładnie jak chłopak dotyka wgniecionej maski i coraz mocniej zaciska dłonie w pięści, a potem bez słowa wsuwa się za kierownice i próbuje odpalić. Z dużym naciskiem na to PRÓBUJĘ, bo samochód wydaję z siebie kilka przypominających szczeknięcia warkotów i gaśnie. Stiliński jednak nadal z uporem maniaka próbuję zmusić auto do pracy. Scott już chce wyrwać się do przodu i prawdopodobnie uspokoić kumpla. Jednak Alfa jest szybszy i zatrzymuję jakoś młodego wilkołaka i sam wskakuję na siedzenie pasażera.

\- Co się tak znęcasz nad tym samochodem?- Zapytał brunet.- Zanim zapomnisz się i każesz mi spierdalać albo coś równie niemiłego to przypominam Ci, że jestem kilkadziesiąt razu od Ciebie silniejszy i mógłbym...

\- Tak, tak wiem, że mógłbyś zgnieść moją głowę w rękach jak kartonowe pudełeczko, albo może zeżreć mnie w całości.- Wilkołak uśmiecha się kącikiem ust, minimalnie, ale jednak ten objaw rozbawienia pojawia się na jego twarzy i Stiles na chwilę głupieje.

\- Może po prostu... Camero jest schowane za rogiem, jeśli Peter nim nie odjechał...

\- Nadal czekam.- Rzucił ironicznie wujaszek siedząc na stalowej krokwi nad nimi, wpieprzał M&M-sy i machał nogami niczym dziecko na huśtawce.

\- To może skoczysz po auto?- Młodszy Hale rzucił ironicznie, a Peter tylko westchnął urażony, ale posłusznie podreptał na skraj konstrukcji podtrzymującej dach i zeskoczył. Po chwili znikł im z oczu, a alfa znowu całą swoją uwagę skupił na nastolatku.

\- Miałem na myśli, że odholujemy twoje auto do mechanika, bo nie sądzę, żeby twoja standardowa procedura naprawcza wystarczyła. Myślę, że nie ma takiej ilości taśmy izolacyjnej która by wystarczyła...

\- Nie stać mnie na oddanie go do warsztatu...- Mruknął szatyn, a Derek zmieszał się lekko. W końcu ojciec młodego nie zarabiał tak mało.- Nadal płacimy rachunki za szpital mamy... I tak dobrze, że zgodzili się rozłożyć to na raty.- Dodał żeby wytłumaczyć, sam nie wiedział dlaczego mówi to wszystko starszemu, ale może zwyczajnie nie miał siły na żadne maskowanie przygnębienia żartami ani na odwracające uwagę od niewygodnych tematów błaznowanie.

Nie odezwali się już do siebie i dlatego Stiles myślał, że po prostu odstawią go z samochodem do domu. Zajechali jednak do warsztatu Colinsa, a stary znajomy ojca aż wytrzeszczył oczy na to z kim zobaczył syna szeryfa.

\- Miał małą stłuczkę.- Odezwał się Peter wyjątkowo uprzejmym głosem.- Można powiedzieć, że z naszej winy. Ile będzie kosztować naprawa?- Sam zajrzał pod maskę i aż zaklął na widok prowizorycznych napraw przeprowadzonym na wnętrznościach auta.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie, co mu dolega... muszę w nim trochę pogrzebać, ale myślę, że nie mniej niż pięćset dolców.- Nastolatek przeraził się słysząc kwotę.

\- W porządku.- Mruknął Hale i podał mężczyźnie kilka banknotów.

Stiliński zastanawia się jak on da im taką kasę... Nie lubi mieć długów, a szczególnie u kogoś komu nie ufa. Zdecydowanie można powiedzieć, że starszy wilkołak znajduje się wśród takich osób.- Za dużo myślisz.- Powiedział niedawno zmartwychwstały trup.- Bywam miły dla ludzi których szanuję, a ty miałeś jaja kiedy nie przyjąłeś mojego ugryzienia. Właściwie mógłbym wtedy uznać to za zniewagę, ale teraz...

\- CO?- Derek wyglądał jakby miał ochotę jeszcze raz poderżnąć wujowi gardło. Nie przeszkodziło mu w tym nawet odpalanie samochodu ani włączanie się w ruch na drodze. Wzrokiem wgniatał Petera w siedzenie, a ten tylko bezczelnie się uśmiechał. Stiliński za to starał się być jak najmniej widoczny na tylnym siedzeniu. Nieostrzeżenie zatrzymali się w jednej z uliczek w Beacon, która była uważana za tą bogatszą, a starszy wilkołak wyskoczył z samochodu jak oparzony.

***

\- Ma tutaj mieszkanie.- Westchnął Derek.- Nie mógłbym spać spokojnie z nim obok. Nadal pamiętam, że zabił moją siostrę. Może i jest tak jak mówi i żałuję, ale to niczego nie zmienia.

\- Uhm- Mruknął Stiles, bo co właściwie miałby powiedzieć... nadal dziwnie się czuję z myślą, że oskarżył Dereka o morderstwo Laury. Teraz, gdy zna go, chociaż odrobinę wie, że nie byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Nawet, jeśli chciał zabić Jacksona to tylko, dlatego, że ten stanowił zagrożenie dla stada, a ono jest dla alfy namiastką rodziny. Instynkt mówi, żeby chronić bliskie osoby za wszelką cenę, a wilkołaki w dużej mierze polegają właśnie na nim.- Tak Peter nadal przyprawia mnie o ciarki... dalej mam całkiem nieźle wyrytą w pamięci tą akcje z boiska gdzie ugryzł Lydię.- Powiedział po raz kolejny szczerze, co nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze jego nowej wstydliwej tajemnicy, jeśli przy Dereku będzie zeznawał jakby dostał serum prawdy. Chwilę jadą w ciszy i Stiliński czuję się zdecydowanie nie komfortowo, a uczucie niepokoju pogłębia się, kiedy mijają jego dom, a wilkołak się nie zatrzymuję...

\- Hej, koleś! Ja tutaj mieszkam!

\- Nie mów do mnie koleś... nie jestem Scottem.- Opanowany głos bruneta kontrastuję z jego gniewnie zmarszczonym czołem. Jakby bardzo obrzydzała go myśl o przyjaźni z nastolatkiem.- Mamy coś do obgadania, a jeśli się nie mylę to szeryf i tak jest na posterunku. Nikt się nie zorientuję, jeśli nie wrócisz na noc... Nie będzie to zresztą pierwszy raz, co?- Brzmi to trochę jak groźba i młodszy mimowolnie kuli się na siedzeniu.

\- Cokolwiek to jest nie może poczekać do jutra?- Wzdycha, bo zna odpowiedź.- Przypominam, że ja nie mam super siły ani stalowej odporności na stres i strach... Wszystko to dzisiaj wyciągnęło ze mnie wszystkie chęci do życia...

\- Wiem.- Krótka odpowiedź, a Stiles patrzy na alfę dziwnie.- Wychwytuję słabe echo twoich odczuć. Niektóre lepiej inne prawie wcale, a wszystkie są wymieszane ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- Jesteś lepszy niż wykrywacz kłamstw.- Rzucił nastolatek drwiąco.- Nie zastanawiałeś się nad karierą w policji?

\- Myślę, że nie polubiłbym pracy w mundurze.

***

Stary dom, Dereka jest rozpadającą się ruiną i dlatego alfa teraz znalazł sobie nową kryjówkę. Opuszczona stacja metra, Stiles czuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze na samą myśl o wejściu do podziemi, ale wyczekujący wzrok wilkołaka nie daję mu zbyt wiele czasu na oswojenie się ze swoim lękiem.

\- Mieszkam tutaj jakiś czas, gdyby cokolwiek było z tym miejscem nie tak to uwierz, że już bym to wiedział.

\- A co z Ericą i Boydem? Wiesz, że Gerard ich złapał... próbowałem ich jakoś uwolnić, ale wszystko było pod prądem, a potem przyszedł ten stary zgred i nie miałem czasu nic wymyślić...- Stiles zaczyna panikować na myśl o tej dwójce nadal wiszącej w piwnicy Argentów.

\- Chris poczuł przypływ miłosierdzia i ich wypuścił.- Stiliński już otwiera usta żeby wtrącić swoje zdanie na ten temat.- Widziałbym gdyby kłamał.- Dodaję brunet z uśmiechem.- Co prowadzi nas do najważniejszego tematu naszego spotkania.- Są już w głównym pomieszczeniu i nastolatek nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zsuwa się po ścianie i siada na betonie, a Derek przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem i czymś, co można by było nazwać troską gdyby nie fakt, że wilkołak ma młodszego kompletnie gdzieś, a przynajmniej tak myśli Stiles.

\- Mów, o, co chodzi.- Wzdycha młodszy, bo cała adrenalina opuściła już jego ciało i teraz czuję się wyjątkowo słaby i żałosny. Najchętniej z powrotem zatrzasnąłby się we własnej łazience na kolejną godzinę, siedziałby w gorącej wodzie, a zapach płynu do kąpieli z aromatem knowali i jaśminu, dokładnie takiego samego, jakiego używała jego matka, dawałby mu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji.

\- Wiesz byłem pewien... w zasadzie to chyba wszyscy tak myśleli.- Plącze się wilkołak i to jest fascynujące dla młodszego, co może być tak trudnego dla alfy, żeby zapomniał jak poprawnie składać zdania.- Byłeś dosyć oczywisty z tym, co czujesz do Martin. -Ach, o to chodzi...- Spodziewałem się raczej jakiejś reakcji z twojej strony, a tu kompletnie nic... twoje emocje tam podczas tego wszystkiego były dosyć dezorientujące. Wyraźnie wyczułem nienawiść i muszę wiedzieć czy nie planujesz nic durnego... Jackson jest teraz wilkołakiem i niestety dla mnie częścią mojego stada...

\- Zostawię ich w spokoju, jeśli tym się martwiłeś, że zaszkodzę twojej sforze...

\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, o czym wtedy myślałeś, bo na pewno nie było to nic przyjemnego.

\- O nie, nic na ten temat Ci nie powiem. Cały ten dzień był tak ciężki, że chyba miałem prawo mieć kilka przykrych myśli, ale to jeszcze nie powód do tego, żebyś dostał wgląd do mojego mózgu.

\- Stiles.- Spojrzenie alfy mówi jasno, że nie podoba mu się ten opór.

\- Nie-e. Kurwa. NIC. CI. NIE. POWIEM!- Wrzasnął nastolatek i poderwał się z podłogi.

\- Dlaczego?- Derek widzi, że cokolwiek dręczy chłopaka jest ponad jego siły i nie zamierza odpuszczać choćby ten bronił się rękami i nogami przed rozmową.- Czy wydaję Ci się, że jakikolwiek sposób będę Cię oceniać?

\- Tak to może być to.- Mówi młodszy cicho.

\- Naprawdę, jesteś stuknięty.- Wzdycha wilkołak.- Jakbyś zapomniał... sypiałem z kobietą, która spaliła żywcem prawie całą moją rodzinę. Byłem tak głupi, że się nie zorientowałem, ze coś kombinuję. Potem współpracowałem z Peterem, chociaż ten zabił Laurę, aby zyskać status alfy. Nawet McCall wiedział, że coś jest z nim nie tak ... czuję się jak najbardziej opóźnione dziecko w grupie i ty naprawdę myślisz, że cokolwiek tam sobie ukrywasz będzie dla mnie powodem do oceniania Cię?!- Brunet warczy na młodszego, a przestrzeń między nimi jest zdecydowanie za mała. Stiles opiera się plecami o ścianę i czuję, że nierówna powierzchnia odciska się na jego posiniaczonych przez Gerarda plecach. Derek zaciska z kolei dłoń na ramieniu młodszego, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co stary łowca. Chyba orientuję się, że coś jest nie tak, bo marszczy brwi bardziej niż zwykle, a sekundę później bez pytania podwija luźny rękaw bluzy nastolatka.

\- Ja to zrobiłem?- Pyta zdezorientowany, ale co się dziwić: sam nigdy nie był człowiekiem i zazwyczaj od nich stronił. Raczej nie mógł wiedzieć, że siniaki nie wyskakują tak od razu.

\- Nie to akurat dzieło dziadziusia Allison. Tylko uraziłeś... jak nie dotykam mniej boli.

\- Mniej?- Alfa wydaję się tak wściekły jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść na kawałki.

\- Uhm... Dlatego mógłbyś mnie odstawić do domu? Moje łóżko prawdopodobnie za mną tęskni i z całą mocą mogę stwierdzić, że ja tęsknie za nim. Nie wiem, czemu tak koniecznie chcesz się dowiedzieć, co siedzi w mojej głowie. Poważnie kol-ugh! Znaczy się Derek, nie ma tam nic wartego wnikliwej analizy. Same mało ważne pierdoły... wiesz takie standardowe przemyślenia nastolatków . Nic, o co musisz się niepokoić. To jak będzie podrzucisz mnie teraz na chatę albo, chociaż do głównej drogi?

\- Nie.- Mruczy cicho wilkołak.

\- No dobra to było do przewidzenia... no nic przejdę się. To wcale nie tak, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia gdzie jestem i w którą stronę do domu.- Stiliński wyrzuca z siebie słowa coraz szybciej i ogarnia go lekka panika Kidy pomyśli o samotnym, długim spacerze do miasta i to jeszcze przez las.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz młody.- To jedyna odpowiedź wilkołaka.- Przynajmniej dopóki nie powiesz mi, co Cię dręczy... Wiesz, że nie możemy sobie pozwolić na przeoczenie czegokolwiek. Jeśli jest coś, co wiesz na temat Jacksona... albo kogokolwiek muszę o tym wiedzieć. Wyraźnie czułem tą twoją nienawiść... tak intensywnie jakby była moją własną. Powiedz, na kogo była skierowana!- Brunet chyba zapomina, że ma do czynienia z kruchym człowiekiem, bo dociska go do chropowatej ściany i lekko podnosi do góry, przez co bluzka młodszego podjeżdża do wyżej. Posiniaczona skóra na plecach styka się bezpośrednio z twardą powierzchnią cegieł, ale wilkołak tego nie widzi i kiedy podnosi chłopaka jeszcze odrobinę z ust młodszego ucieka jęk bólu, a nowe zadrapanie pojawia się na lewym boku. Dopiero zapach krwi przywołuję Dereka do porządku.

\- Okay, Okay!- Warczy Stiles. I w chwili, w której jego stopy z powrotem dotykają podłogi zbiera całą siłę, jaką tylko ma i odpycha od siebie starszego.- Koniecznie musisz wszystko wiedzieć to proszę bardzo!- Jeden głęboki oddech.- Nienawidzę siebie! Zadowolony?- Zanim alfa ma szanse odpowiedzieć młodszy kontynuuję.- Wiesz jak to jest być tak dobrym kłamcą żeby być w stanie wmówić wszystkim dookoła, że wszystko gra, kiedy kompletnie nic nie jest dobrze?! Ojciec zajął się pracą, a ja od kilku lat muszę zajmować się sam sobą i jeszcze czasami też nim! Tylko wychodzi na to, że dotarłem na wyższy poziom... okłamywałem sam siebie i nawet nie wiedziałem, że to robię!

\- Sti...

\- Zamknij się! Wmawiałem sobie, że kocham Lydię, a tak naprawdę chyba nigdy tego do niej nie czułem. Kiedy to sobie tam uświadomiłem..., bo powinienem być przecież zdruzgotany, kiedy się tam obściskiwała z jaszczurką, co nie?- Brunet przytakuję.- No właśnie, a tu kompletnie nic... Szybka analiza i ocena sytuacji. Czasami żałuję, ze potrafię tak szybko wyciągać wnioski, bo kiedy uświadamiasz sobie, że nie jesteś tym, kim zawsze myślałeś... nie życzę nikomu takich odkryć.- Kończy niemrawo i szeptem.

\- Stiles, ale ja nadal nie wiem, dlaczego tak się załamałeś... To chyba dobrze, że jednak nie czujesz nic do Martin?

\- Oj stary to fatalnie.- Mówi Stiles i jak dla Dereka jest to kompletnie nie logiczne.- Uświadomiłem sobie, że tą fałszywą obsesją maskowałem przed sobą i innymi, że zależy mi za bardzo na kimś innym...

\- Na kim?- Pyta alfa wpatrując się w nastolatka czerwonymi ślepiami.- Powiedz MI!- Warczy i Stiliński lekko podskakuję ze strachu.

\- Tylko mnie nie zamorduj tutaj... mój ojciec chciałby prawdopodobnie Cię zastrzelić...

\- STILES!

\- Sam tego chciałeś ty zapchlony, cuchnący, niedomyty kundlu! Kocham Ciebie, okay?! Zadowolony?! Tak. To świetnie tylko wykop głęboki grób, żeby nikt ciała nie znalazł...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druga część :) mam nadzieje, że Wam się spodoba ten prezent Noworoczny ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Błędy sprawdzałam, ale prawdopodobnie pozostało jeszcze sporo.
> 
> Chciałam wam to wstawić na Nowy Rok :D
> 
> Jeśli jest coś bardzo nie tak to wina grypy...
> 
> *Przez trzy dni miałam ponad 39 stopni gorączki, a dzisiaj męczę się od rana z takim kaszlem jakbym miała płuca wypluć :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> **Kochani!
> 
> Życzę Wam wszystkim tylko tego, co najlepsze na ten Nowy Rok!
> 
> Spełnienia każdego nawet najbardziej błahego, czy zwariowanego marzenia!
> 
> Każdy ma coś takiego, co trzyma go przy zdrowiu psychicznym w tym zwariowanym świecie i jeśli Wam to pomaga żyć  
> ( np. czytanie, pisanie FF czy rysowanie fanartów) to nie warto z tego rezygnować :D
> 
> Poza tym: zdrowia, kasy i zajebistych przyjaciół!
> 
> ~~Noemi~~

Po tych wykrzyczanych słowach zapadła cisza tak intensywna, że gdyby się skupił to Stiles mógłby usłyszeć myszy harcujące gdzieś w głębi stacji metra. Niepewnie patrzy na Dereka i widzi, że ten jakby się zawiesił. Oczy i usta szeroko otwarte, oddech przyspieszony… brzmi trochę jak McCall podczas ataku astmy. Jednak Stiliński jest na tyle przezorny żeby nie wypowiadać tego spostrzeżenia na głos.  
\- Ty CO?!- Pyta wilkołak i tak właściwie to w jego głosie nie słychać wściekłości czy obrzydzenia którego młodszy się spodziewał. Mimo to boi się unieść wzrok. Brunet przenosi dłonie z koszulki Stilesa na jego biodra.- Powtórz.- Dodaję takim głosem, że szatyn nie jest w stanie nic z niego wyczytać. Jest pewien, że to tylko tłumienie gniewu i za chwilę skończy, jako kolejna plama na tej brudnej ścianie. Ostrożnie podnosi spojrzenie, bo cokolwiek ma się stać nie ma zamiaru już cofać tego, co zostało powiedziane. Jeżeli Hale będzie chciał go ukatrupić to będzie musiał to zrobić patrząc mu w oczy, bo on nie zamierza więcej gapić się w podłogę jak tchórz.  
Okay może trochę nim jest, ale tylko w niektórych sprawach, ale hallo: to jest wilkołak, czyli stworzenie jakieś dziesięć razy silniejsze od niego. Dodajmy do tego, że ten wilkołak to Derek i cóż to powinno być wystarczającym powodem, dla którego serce Stilińskiego biję za szybko, a ręce drżą mu ze strachu.  
\- Którą dokładnie część mam powtórzyć? To o grobie?- Pyta jak gdyby nigdy nic chcą jakoś odwlec nieuniknione.  
\- Stiles.- Warczy Hale i to zupełnie wystarczy żeby po kręgosłupie młodszego przedreptało stado mrówek.  
\- No, bo ja… bo ten. Wcale Ne chciałem!- Próbuję się tłumaczyć.  
\- Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś wcześniej.- Brunet nie daję się wyprowadzić w pole tylko konsekwentnie dąży do tego, co chce usłyszeć.  
\- Aleś ty uparty!- Jęczy młodszy.- Chcesz mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć? Proszę bardzo: zakochałem się w tobie nie mam pojęcia jak ani kiedy. Nie bardzo rozumiem nawet, dlaczego, bo pomyślmy nie jesteśmy jakoś blisko i nie ogarniam tego.- Wilkołak mocniej wpija palce w skórę młodszego, a jego tęczówki kolejny raz błyskają czerwienią i gdyby Stiles nie był tak bardzo zajęty perspektywą bliskiej, bolesnej śmierci to mógłby nawet stwierdzić, że całkiem mu się to podoba.

 

Później dzieję się coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Derek się uśmiecha i to tak, że widać zęby.  
\- Tak?- Pyta, a zadowolenie promieniuję z każdego skrawka jego ciała i to jest zaskakujące i dezorientujące dla młodszego. Stiles mimo to kiwa głową.- To całkiem nieźle się składa, bo od dłuższego czasu doprowadzasz mnie do dosyć kłopotliwych wzwodów. Przez ciebie czuje się jak gówniarz, który nie potrafi nad sobą panować.  
\- Czy ty mówisz, że jesteś zainteresowany mną w seksualny sposób?- Brwi młodszego prawie stykają się z liną jego włosów.  
\- Nie tylko w seksualny… w każdy możliwy.  
\- Proszę nie żartuj ze mnie Derek… wiem, że to musi być dziwne dla Ciebie, ale zrób cokolwiek innego uderz mnie albo wyzwij, ale nie udawaj, że czujesz to samo.  
\- Nic nie udaje.- szepcze starszy, tęczówki cały czas pozostają czerwone.- Sprawię, że mi uwierzysz… ale jeśli cokolwiek z tego nie będzie Ci naprawdę odpowiadać masz dać mi znać.- Zanim chłopak zdąża zareagować na to, w jakikolwiek sposób wilkołak zaczyna sunąć rękami po jego ciele. Najpierw wzdłuż talii, obojczyków i ramion. Później przenosi je na plecy i powoli kieruję je w dół kręgosłupa wywołując po raz kolejny drżenie ciała młodszego chłopaka, a kiedy ciepłe dłonie zatrzymują się na jego tyłku oddech wyraźnie mu przyspiesza.- Podoba się Ci się?- Pyta Derek z ustami tuż przy uchu chłopaka. Stiles chce odpowiedzieć, ale zanim to robi jego ręce lądują na klatce piersiowej starszego i krzywi się, kiedy dotyka zaschniętej krwi na materiale.  
\- Podobałoby mi się znacznie bardziej gdybyś nie miał na sobie pozostałości po Gerardzie. To jest bardzo nie fair, bo ja na przykład potrafię dbać o higienę osobistą i pływałem przez godzinę w wannie… z całą odpowiedzialnością mogę Ci przysiąc, że prysznic Cię nie zabiję.  
\- Naprawdę?- Kpi wilkołak.- Więc, co powiesz na to żeby wziąć go ze mną?  
\- Gdzie ty tu niby chcesz znaleźć…  
\- Myślisz, że śpię tutaj?- Stiles kiwa głową.- Nie… na górze są dawne biura i łazienka dla pracowników z niewielkim prysznicem. Boyd jest dosyć utalentowany i naprawił bojler…- Zawiesił sugestywnie głos czekając na to, co odpowie młodszy.  
\- Kurwa ty mówisz serio.- Szepnął nastolatek. Hale nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko pochylił się i pocałował, Stilińskiego, który aż sapnął z zaskoczenia, co brunet od razu wykorzystał wślizgując się językiem do jego ust. Stiles jęknął, kiedy otarł się własnym językiem o ten bruneta, a po chwili dosyć żwawo odpowiadał na każdą pieszczotę wilkołaka. Zapomnieli, po co tak właściwie jest potrzebne oddychanie, ale bolesny ucisk w płucach młodszemu uświadomił mu, że niestety nie da się tego przeskoczyć. Z sapnięciem odpycha Dereka od siebie kilka centymetrów i łapię cenny tlen.  
\- Jeszcze chwilę, a zemdlałbym z niedotlenienia.- Mówi i może nie jest to najromantyczniejsza rzecz do powiedzenia po pierwszym pocałunku, ale to przecież, Stiles i kiepskie wyczucie jest jego znakiem firmowym.

Hale prycha rozbawiony i bez słowa chwyta nastolatka pod udami zmuszając go do zaplecenia nóg wkuł swoich bioder.  
\- Trzymaj się.- Sapie podrzucając go kilka centymetrów wyżej tak by móc swobodnie iść. Stiliński wczepia się w niego jak koala i stwierdza, że myślenie jest przereklamowane i ten jeden raz może sobie pozwolić na bycie kompletnym bezmózgim, szczególnie, że dłonie wilkołaka zaciśnięte na jego udach bardzo ułatwiają mu to zadanie. Dlatego kiedy już w końcu docierają do niewielkiej toalety, Stiles jest galaretowatą kupką niecierpliwości, zdenerwowania, pożądania i oczekiwania.  
Brunet musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, bo wygląda na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Zrzuca postrzępioną, zakrwawiona koszulkę i z powrotem lokuję swoje rozgrzane ręce na tali mniejszego chłopaka.  
\- To jeszcze ten moment, w którym możesz zrobić odwrót na pięcie i uciec… Jeszcze mam resztki samokontroli, ale potem nie zdołam się już zatrzymać.- Stwierdza ciężkim od emocji głosem cały czas uważnie wpatrując się w twarz Stilińskiego. Palcami nerwowo i niecierpliwie zwijając materiał t-shertu.  
\- Zostaję.- Szepcze Stiles. Najwyraźniej tyle wystarczy Derekowi do szczęścia, bo największy i najbardziej zębiasty uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy i szatyn odpowiada tym samym.- Tylko wiesz bez szarżowania, bo to zdecydowanie będzie nowość dla mnie.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty wcześniej nie…  
-Cóż, tak jestem kompletnie zielony w tym temacie.- Przyznaję młodszy zagryzając nerwowo wargę, bo teraz zdecydowane nie czuję się pewny siebie. Jednak chyba zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo Hale ma taką minę jakby siłą powstrzymywał się przed dojściem od samej tej nowiny.- Derek? Wszystko w porządku?- Pyta zdezorientowany nastolatek obserwując przyspieszony oddech starszego i czując palce coraz mocniej wpijająca mu się w skórę.  
\- W jak najlepszym.- Wzdycha brunet.- Jak coś będę robił nie tak… za szybko, za mocno, albo po prostu coś nie będzie Ci się podobać, bo to nie dla ciebie: musisz pociągnąć mnie za włosy albo uszy… nie jestem pewien czy dotarłoby do mnie jakbyś tylko powiedział. Mogę być dosyć mało kontaktowy.  
\- Okay. Dlaczego masz taka minę jak kot po wpierdoleniu całej śmietanki?  
\- Jestem bardzo terytorialnym stworzeniem Stiles.- Mruknął wilkołak, a później jednym zwinnym pociągnięciem pozbył się beżowej koszulki Stilińskiego.  
\- N i?  
\- Bardzo podoba mi się myśl o doprowadzeniu Cię na szczyt.- Szepnął Derek.- Szczególnie, że nikt wcześniej tego dla Ciebie nie zrobił. Nic nie poradzę, że lubię tą świadomość, że będę pierwszym.

 

Szatyn wplótł długie palce we włosy mężczyzny, kiedy ten z zapałem maniaka zaczął zaznaczać jego szyje i tors niewielkimi malinkami. Syknął, kiedy starszy lizną jego wrażliwy sutek. Zrobiło mu się piekielnie gorąco i miał ochotę jak najszybciej zedrzeć z Dereka resztę ubrania byleby móc już zobaczyć i poczuć pod dłońmi jego cholernie idealne ciało.  
\- Miał być prysznic.- Wysapał, bo brunet niebezpiecznie zaczął się zbliżać ze swoimi zręcznymi palcami do zamka spodni.  
\- Oczywiście.- Zaśmiał się wilkołak widząc niecierpliwość chłopaka. Jednak w chwili w której Stiles odpiął mu spodnie i złapał za szlufki ciągnąc materiał w dół uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy ustępując miejsca szokowi.  
\- No, co? Sam nie chcesz się rozebrać to trzeba Ci trochę pomóc… poza tym szybko się uczę.- Mruknął nastolatek cicho skupiając się całkowicie na swoim zadaniu czyli jak najszybszym wyłuskaniu wilkołaka z jeansów.  
Minutę i kilka jęków przyjemności później obaj są już w samych bokserkach, a pewność siebie ulotniła się ze Stilesa równie szybko, co się pojawiła. Jednak stara się za bardzo tego po sobie nie pokazywać, bo w końcu to tylko Derek. Tak: to Derek, kurwa. Mężczyzna z całkiem niezłym ciałem (Stiles jest pewien, że mitologiczni herosi mogliby z nim przegrać), przystojny i cholernie silny z testosteronem promieniującym z każdego skrawka skóry. W ogóle nie ma się, czym stresować… zastanawia się, kogo on próbuję oszukać. Hale niezwykle delikatnie przebiega palcami po całej klatce piersiowej młodszego na chwile zatrzymując dłoń nieco pod lewym sutkiem. Stiliński nie jest pewien, co dokładnie Derek robi, ale kiedy dłoń zaczyna wybijać nerwowy rytm na jego ciele domyśla się, że starszy słucha jego serca.  
\- Mój?- Pyta brunet zduszonym głosem tak jakby bał się odpowiedzi i kiedy Stilesowi w końcu udaję się złapać jego spojrzenie uświadamia sobie, że to, co widzi w oczach mężczyzny naprawdę może być strachem przed odrzuceniem. Dlatego kopiuję gest Dereka i kładzie własną, szczupłą, drżącą dłoń na jego torsie.  
\- Twój, ale ty jesteś mój.- Sam jest zdziwiony pewnością i mocą, z którą to mówi, więc nic dziwnego, że Hale na chwilę gubi oddech. Zanim się orientuję jest już w cholernie mocnych i ciepłych objęciach. Zadziera brodę do góry i po raz pierwszy to on wykonuję ten ruch: całuję wilkołaka. Swojego osobistego wilkołaka i bardzo mu się to podoba. Wszystko bez wyjątku: uczucie skóry przy skórze i mięśnie na ramionach, po których przesuwa chaotycznie dłońmi, mocny wręcz zaborczy nacisk na jego biodrach, drapiący zarost drażniący wrażliwą skórę twarzy pozostawiający po sobie ślady na „potem”. W oddali jakby z innego wymiaru słyszy szum prysznica i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Hale jakimś cudem musiał sięgnąć ręką do kabiny, i ustawić odpowiednią temperaturę wody. Być może jest odrobinę pod wrażeniem, bo on sam nie jest w stanie zbyt składnie myśleć a co mówić o wykonywaniu jakichkolwiek logicznych czynności.

 

Później ten bezczelny i cholernie seksowny osobnik zahacza kciukami o jego bokserki i ciągnie zdecydowanie w dół, a Stiles na chwilę zastyga z przerażenia, bo co jeśli nie będzie wystarczający dla kogoś takiego jak Derek? Po jego ruchach i braku wahania Stiliński zorientował się, że jest raczej doświadczony w temacie. Zresztą to Derek Hale on może być z kim chce więc dlaczego miałby… No i na tym gubi wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli, bo dłoń wilkołaka owija się wokół jego potrzebującego penisa i kilkakrotnie przesuwa się w górę i w dół rozprowadzając po całej długości sączący się z główki projekulat. Stiles syczy i wiję się w ramionach partnera, a później ten tak po prostu unosi go odrobinę do góry i wchodzi z nim pod ciepły prysznic. Stiliński patrzy jak woda spływa po ciele bruneta i widok jest całkiem kurwa przyjemny i to do tego stopnia, że gdyby pozostał tak wystarczająco długo mógłby dojść tylko i wyłącznie od tego. Jednak marszczy gniewnie brwi kiedy dostrzega resztki ubrania na Dereku. Prycha z irytacją, bo tak nie może być, że on świeci gołym tyłkiem, a ten kto może z powodzeniem pracować jako model się zasłania. Uśmiecha się krzywo i bezceremonialnie chwyta starszego za tyłek, a zaskoczony wilkołak warczy gardłowo.  
\- Raczej Ci nie są potrzebne.- Śmieję się młodszy ciągnąc za czarny materiał, a kiedy ten opada wokół kostek Dereka bardzo powoli przesuwa spojrzeniem po całej sylwetce partnera. Zasysa mocno powietrze, kiedy dociera do tych najbardziej intymnych rejonów. Hale najwidoczniej przyciął trochę owłosienie w okolicy genitaliów, bo wygląda dosyć schludnie, a obrzezany penis jest już całkowicie twardy i zdecydowanie większy niż nastolatek myślał, że będzie i w tym momencie dopada go odrobina wątpliwości, bo może i kiedyś po pijaku próbował palcówki, ale ten potwór to może być za dużo.

 

Derek wyciska na rękę jakiś żel o morskim zapachu, a później zaczyna wmasowywać go w ciało młodszego kolistymi ruchami. Zaczynając od spiętych mięśni ramion i wzdłuż kręgosłupa po żebrach i zahaczając o część lędźwiową i wtedy nastolatek spina się nieznacznie, bo siniaki dają o sobie znać. Brunet orientuje się, że coś jest nie w porządku, zerka na plecy chłopaka i aż warczy gniewnie na widok rozległych obrażeń.  
\- Zabiję go. Przysięgam.- Głos starszego jest ostry i zimny jak ostrze myśliwskiego noża.  
\- Raczej mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy, co?- Pyta szatyn zmuszając Hale’a do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Stara się bezgłośnie przekazać żeby odpuścił. Chyba się udało, bo zamiast kolejnych pełnych złości gróźb wilkołak skupia swoją uwagę na ustach kochanka i to satysfakcjonuję młodszego, że jest w stanie doprowadzić Dereka do tego by zapomniał o gniewie i zemście, a przecież do tej pory całe życie alfy kręciło się wokół tych dwóch rzeczy. Skoro on zepchnął je na dalszy plan to najwyraźniej teraz to on jest priorytetem. Ta myśl jest tak przyjemna i elektryzująca, że na chwile zapomina o oddawaniu pocałunku i wilkołak patrzy na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Jestem tak ważny dla ciebie?- Pyta nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Derek uśmiecha się jakoś tak dziwnie delikatnie jak na niego, bez drapieżności czy wyzwania we wzroku… tylko czule. Ręce bruneta muskają obrażenia na plecach Stilińskiego i ten może poczuć wyraźne mrowienie, a ból i napięcie odpływa z jego ciała. Dopiero po kilku sekundach zawieszenia orientuję się, co starszy robi.  
\- Najważniejszy… Jesteś moim pierwszym wyborem Stiles.  
\- Och.- Szepcze nastolatek. Wie, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale dosłownie go zatkało. Dlatego zamiast tego zarzuca ręce na szyje starszego i całuje go tak żeby przekazać mu wszystko to, co nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć na głos. Kujące go gdzieś w podświadomości uczucie niepewności i ta niewielka pozostałość wstydu ucisza je i przydeptuje mocno nogą tak by siedziały cicho przynajmniej tego wieczoru. Na powrót czuje ciekawskie ręce badające każdy zakamarek jego ciała… lędźwie i biodra zatrzymują uwagę wilkołaka na dłużej, ale w końcu nastolatek może poczuć rękę wsuwającą się między pośladki i nieznacznie się spina. Postanawia sam odwrócić swoją uwagę. Dlatego z błyskiem w oku zabiera mężczyźnie płyn i zamierza trochę pozwiedzać interesujące miejsca… Rozciera żel na torsie i mięśniach brzucha starszego, im niżej rozprowadza pianę tym cięższy jest oddech Dereka. Gdy dociera do gęstych włosów na podbrzuszu wilkołak kwili i młodszy jest dumny, że jest w stanie wywołać u niego taką reakcję.  
Z kolei wilkołak stara się zachować resztki wątpliwej samokontroli. Tak aby nie wystraszyć swojego młodszego partnera na śmierć. Nadal nie może otrząsnąć się z przyjemnego szoku, że jest pierwszym dla Stilesa. Od dawna miał słabość do tego chłopaka i teraz kiedy w końcu wszystko ruszyło z prędkością lawiny jest dodatkowo mile pobudzony przez świadomość zaufania jakim obdarzył go Stiliński. Pomimo ich przeszłości która bywała różna i tego, co wyprawiał jeszcze godzinę wcześniej. Jest pewien, że sprawił ból partnerowi kiedy chciał się dowiedzieć, co przed nim ukrywa. Przyrzeka sobie w myślach, że więcej sobie na to nie pozwoli, bo partner ma się kojarzyć z uczuciem bezpieczeństwa, a nie strachem i cierpieniem.  
Stiliński wylewa jeszcze odrobinę płynu i rozciera go w dłoniach, a następnie na tyłku bruneta. Gdyby ktoś pytał to jak dla niego zajebiste uczucie: móc macać złego wilczka gdzie tylko mu się spodoba. No i najważniejsze, że Derekowi też to dostarcza przyjemności, a przynajmniej to można wywnioskować po sapnięciach wydobywających się z jego ust pomiędzy oddechem, a przygryzaniem szyi Stilesa. Gdzieś na obrzeżach mózgu majaczy mu świadomość, że te ślady zostaną i będzie musiał się z nich tłumaczyć ojcu. Jednak teraz to nie jest na tyle istotne, ważniejsze, że Derek uważa go za swojego partnera i on też może tak o nim myśleć. To dla niego świetne uczucie po latach samotności i spychania swoich marzeń na dalszy plan. Posiadanie osoby, która oddałaby za niego wszystko, zresztą z wzajemnością. Jednak niecierpliwe hormony zmuszają go do dalszego działania: palce przemieszczają się najpierw na biodra starszego kreślą kilka powolnych kółeczek i jedna dłoń niepewnie sunie do podstawy penisa, a druga zaczyna masować jądra. Wilkołak warczy i na chwilę jest w postaci alfy, a nastolatek podskakuję lekko z zaskoczenia. Jednak nie przerywa pieszczot, a Derek po kilku oddechach wraca do swojej ludzkiej wersji ograniczając się do świecenia czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
\- Mówiłeś, że jesteś zielony.- Na wpół jęczy na wpół warczy starszy i Stiliński uśmiecha się niczym mały szatan. Wilkołak z wrażenia przygryza sobie język kłami i dopiero metaliczny posmak krwi odrobinę go cuci.  
\- Mówiłem, że szybko się uczę.- Brunet całuje chłopaka krótko, ale mocno. Wsuwa kolano pomiędzy nogi mniejszego chłopaka i przesuwa palcami po rowku nie na tyle głęboko żeby dotknąć wejścia, ale żeby dać znać, że do tego zmierza. Stiles sapię cicho, ale kiwa głową zgadzając się i wtedy starszy odwraca go przodem do ściany. Stiliński przez chwilę panikuje z powodu tego, co ma się stać i chyba brunet to wyczuwa, bo pochyla się nad nim i składa kilka delikatnych pocałunków na karku nastolatka. Później spogląda na tyłek chłopaka i przez chwilę biję się ze swoim wewnętrznym wilkiem, który jest bardzo zainteresowany widokiem, aby pozostał cicho. Sięga po oliwkę, której Erica używa zamiast balsamu i wylewa kilka kropel pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka, na co ten wygina ciało w łuk. Derek nawilża też obicie swoje palce. Kilkakrotnie trąca wejście z zewnątrz, przesuwa opuszkami po zmarszczonej dziurce rozprowadzając wokół poślizg. Później dociska palec wskazujący mocniej i przeciska się samą końcówką przez mięśnie. Porusza się ostrożnie i spokojnie na boki. Sięga po oliwkę i kropi na wejście i swój palec i wsuwa do drugiej kostki. Stiles jęczy, ale nie ucieka od jego ręki, co Hale bierze za dobry znak. Tak naprawdę jest przerażony tym, co robi i jak dużo może spieprzyć, jeśli zrobi cokolwiek źle. Porusza dłonią na próbę i wycofuję się odrobinę by później wcisnąć się jeszcze głębiej. Powtarza to wielokrotnie, a później od nowa najpierw z dwoma, a potem z trzema palcami. Pod koniec Stiliński dostosowuję ruchy bioder do pchnięć ręki Dereka, przez, co zagłębia palce aż po knykcie. Stiles klnie, syczy i jęczy, a nogi odrobinę mu się rozjeżdżają i Derek wie, że trafił w prostatę chłopaka. Chce powtórzyć ten kąt, ale Stiles ma inne plany. Łapie za dłoń bruneta.  
\- Dosyć. Wejdź we mnie, bo inaczej się sam obsłużę…- Warczy chłopak, a wilkołak nie zamierza kłócić się z takimi argumentami. Odwraca partnera przodem do siebie, bo zdecydowanie woli patrzeć na twarz Stilesa, podczas gdy w niego wejdzie i wyczytywać każdą emocję, gdy będą się kochać, bo Derek całkowicie odmawia nazwania tego w inny sposób. Łączy ich usta bez subtelności i delikatności. Przygryzają swoje wargi i plątają języki. Derek podnosi młodszego chwytając go pod udami. Stiles syczy, kiedy jego rozgrzane plecy stykają się z zimnymi kafelkami, ale tylko wplata palce we włosy starszego a zęby zatapia w jego szyi. Też chce go sobie zaznaczyć i może ślad zniknie po minucie, ale coś jak wewnętrzny instynkt mówi mu, że Hale będzie maił na sobie bardzo długo jego zapach. Brunet wsuwa powoli członek w rozciągnięte wejście młodszego i kurwa może przysiąc, że widzi gwiazdy jak bardzo tandetnie by to nie brzmiało…, Kiedy już niemal cały jest w środku zatrzymuje się i oddycha patrząc uważnie na partnera i dostrzega lekkie zmarszczenie brwi i napięcie w ciele sygnalizujące ból, ale zanim ma czas spanikować Stiliński delikatnie go całuje.  
\- Daj mi chwilę. Będzie okay.- Sapię ciężko. Wdech, wydech. Instruuję sam siebie. Spodziewał się, że rozmiar Dereka dosyć odczuwalny i się nie pomylił. Na szczęście nie boli aż tak bardzo, bardziej to musi się przyzwyczaić do tego rozciągania i czającej się pod skórą przyjemności.

 

Jakiś czas później Derek wykonuję pierwsze niepewne pchnięcie, a potem kolejne zamieniając Stilesa w sapiącą wijącą się masę. Plecy wilkołaka przypominają pole do gry w kółko i krzyżyk, a szyja posiada widoczne ślady ukąszeń jakby miał bliskie spotkanie ze stadem głodnych wampirów. Szatyn ma wrażenie, że dojdzie żenująco szybko, bo już jest blisko granicy. Zaciska zęby i postanawia wytrzymać tak długo aż zobaczy, że partner też gubi resztki człowieczeństwa. Żałuję, że tak dużo czasu zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że kocha Dereka, a nie Lydię. Maiłby takie atrakcje częściej, a dodatkowo zajebistego, opiekuńczego chłopaka u boku…  
\- Mam dosyć tej ściany.- Warczy gniewnie młodszy. Derek wynosi go z kabiny i sadza na szafeczce z umywalką, ale tutaj też nie wytrzymują długo. Dlatego później marudząc na wybredność partnera Hale wychodzi ze Stilińskim na rękach z łazienki i kieruję się do swojego prowizorycznego pokoju. Niestety akurat teraz Erice i Boydowi zachciało się powrotu…  
\- Nie patrz!- Syczy ciemnoskóry zasłaniając oczy blondynce, a ta fuka na niego gniewnie. Ostatnie, co słyszą to wściekły głos dziewczyny.  
\- No nie! Żadnej przyjemności w tym życiu… chociażbym sobie popatrzyła… A idź w cholerę Boyd!

Patrzą na siebie i po chwili wybuchają śmiechem, a Stiliński stwierdza, że wesoły wilczek jest znacznie atrakcyjniejszy niż skwaszony.  
\- Nie będziemy robić tego publicznie dla jej uciechy.- Mówi tak na wszelki wypadek.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Musiałbym jej potem wyłuskać oczy i tak się nad tym zastanawiam, bo widziała za dużo…

Później już nic nie mówią, bo Derek ląduję plecami na posłaniu, a Stiles stwierdza, że właściwie chciałby spróbować, więc ostrożnie opuszcza się po jego penisie i kiedy już siedzi całkowicie na biodrach mężczyzny pozostaję tak chwilę na próbę kręcąc tyłkiem ósemkę, a starszy warczy desperacko chwytając się młodszego. Szatyn zaczyna ujeżdżać starszego i nie zajmuję dużo czasu aż, Stiles dochodzi z imieniem partnera na ustach, a ten podąża za nim kilka sekund później. Nastolatek opada zmęczony na tors wilkołaka, a ten kreśli nieokreślone wzory na spoconych plecach SWOJEGO chłopaka.  
\- Skończyliście?- Pyta rozbawiony Isaac gdzieś zza drzwi.- Bo nie wiem jak długo uda mi się jeszcze utrzymać Scotta w tym wagonie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam wrażenie, że zepsułam :/  
> ???

**Author's Note:**

> *Szukam bety, bo co raz więcej osób czyta, a nie chce was katować błędami.
> 
> **Jednak znalezienie osoby, która by ze mną wytrzymała to wyzwanie :/
> 
> ***Jak ktoś jest na tyle odważny to może pisać na noemiharpia2@gmail.com


End file.
